


I wait for thee spector... Take me Home to those I love...

by Lady_Kaie



Series: Igtober 2020 [25]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Acceptance, Character Death, Death, F/M, Gen, Goodbyes, Love, M/M, Memories, Mentions of Cancer, Multi, Other, Reunions, Sad with a Happy Ending, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kaie/pseuds/Lady_Kaie
Summary: Ignis is an old man.  He has lived a wonderfully hard and glorious life.  Here are his final thoughts...Death is not the end... smile when you go, knowing that those you leave behind will see you soon enough and those that have left are waiting for you...
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Nyx Ulric, Ignis Scientia/Reader, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Ravus Nox Fleuret/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Igtober 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948411
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	I wait for thee spector... Take me Home to those I love...

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Smile : Igtober day 25

Twilight was calling him to come. Her silent whisper a promise for all that he had been waiting for, but Ignis Scientia had a final task to see to its end before he gave in to the reaper. Just a few moments longer my love… forgive me for the wait…

Turning to the ledger on his ornate desk that once sat in the office of the King’s advisor, now it lived in his personal study where his children and now grand children came to listen to him read by the firelight. The books were braille, but he knew the stories by heart.

Slightly arthritic fingers gathered the fountain pen waiting to be used a final time by its master, and with purpose he began to write his final words to this world.

To Whom It May Concern:

The faint eye of death is upon me, I have felt him coming for me over the past few months though I held my tongue on the matter so as not to frighten my family who have suffered numerous losses recently. Tonight he will not leave without my soul in his hands. Ready to deliver it to my precious Shiva who waits for her Ifrit.

My King fell first, succumbing to age and fatigue and it was shortly after that his beloved Prompto fell to the cool touch of Death across his heart as he took in a final breath, sound asleep and at peace. They went home a mere two weeks apart from one another, and deep down I knew that should my beloved go before me to the beyond, I would follow shortly after.

Gladiolus and Nyx are growing older, not yet ready to desert this star just yet, so proud they are of their grandchildren and soon, a great grandchild. The joy and tears we have all spent over these blessed children that will carry not only our legacies, but the legacy of the new world swathed in beautiful light. My own have filled me with pride and when I walk away from this plane of existence I can depart knowing that my precious children will continue to make their mother and myself proud.

Ravus and his beloved have been separated by the river of death, the Prince still on this side of existence, waiting for his love to come calling. Day and night he prays to his mother but he is always told that the time is not near, though he is blessed to commune with the soul that has stood by him for the past fifty years without hesitation. I truly believe that they are joined not only by their vows, but perhaps a deeper, more ancient magic that binds the soul.

Perhaps that is why I feel so disconnected when I am given the chance to feel happiness? I am left hollow and empty without your presence, though the sensation I know as glee is alive inside of me. A remnant? A mere memory perhaps? This world no longer holds the beautiful colors and instead is colored with shades of gray and noir. That laugh that turned deeper with age, but no less youthful, haunts my dreams and there are times I swear I feel your touch caress my scars like they have for the past fifty glorious years.

Soon I shall greet you, young as you once were, though every year in every age that we spent together was better than the last. Your beauty ran deeper than flesh, it was a living entity within you and my Darling I worshipped you for that blessing you bestowed upon me. To live in the haven of your gaze, me a broken and blind man, at your side you always made me feel capable. You made me feel loved.

Know that, you who reads this letter, I had few regrets in this life but my family was never one of them. Duty to my King and my country was paramount ot who I was, but the man that I became needed those people who were most important in my life, or I never could have helped build what we accomplished after the darkness.

But I digress… The darkness is calling to me now. A soft rapping upon my window by the wind, at least thats what others hear, while I know that he, the hooded figure, has come at long last. Months of solitude are at an end and in a few moments of time the light will leave my eyes and be born again in the beyond where you are waiting.

Forgive an old man his folly…

This letter was meant to be full of guidance and wise proverbs that would see Lucis through another century before someone else came and made his or her mark through a tragedy. Instead I am boring you with words of love and devotion to she who ensnared my heart. Perhaps that is the best advice I can leave those who stay behind?

Devote yourself to a cause but let one of those causes be your friends and family. For it is they that will carry your memory through their lifetime and pass it along for the generation who follow.

Should the Astral’s bless me with another life, I pray that I will find Lucis in all of her splendor once more, but more than that, I pray that my beloved friends, Noctis, Prompto, Gladio, and Ravus will be there with me for the ride.

To my Darling… our souls are entwined as declared by the Gods and where one of us goes, the other follows.

To my children… I shall always watch over you, and I swear that when I arrive in the beyond I will give Calla, Jilla and Prulla hugs and kisses. Our sweet coeurls who always seemed to find us just when our other had to depart.

My blessings upon this world…

My blessings and love to you all.

And in the words of a great King, I implore you all to “Walk tall”

Walk tall my precious Cinis… your father was not complete until you.

Walk tall, my beloved Flamma… you gave me the greatest gift of all. Being a father.

And to ye, the folk of the Crown City…

Walk tall… for you are the future and legacy of this glorious world

**************

Ignis laid his pen down with a heaviness in his limbs that was a relief to his aged nerves. His hearing caught the raging howl of the wind and his heart caught the sensation of your call…

A smile creased his lined face, the scars that had once shamed him so, bristled with the promise of your touch and as he shut off the lamp and felt his warmth fade off of his features, Ignis stood and made his way to the window. WIth a light tug the base released from the sill to allow admittance to the specter that was waiting for his slumber. For all of the horrors and pains he had lived, he was grateful to go peacefully in his sleep. Just as you had despite the sickness that had ravaged you. Your final breaths had been easy for the first time in months and as he had kissed you goodbye, that final gentle breeze whispered across his own lips and then you were gone.

Months had passed and then only the few seconds that it required for him to climb into bed and close his eyes, until he felt that same soft wafting breath reheat his cool pout. Opening his eyes there you were, your hair full and thick like it was in youth, and your eyes bright without the haze of cataracts that had made you nearly as blind as he had been. And the world was once more full of vivid color as you laughed happily.

“My Darling…” Ignis cooed happily as he stroked your face with agile fingertips.

“My Iggy.” You purred, kissing his lips that turned up in a brilliant, consuming, smile. Then, as you always did, those tender hands set upon time worn paths, stroking the scarred skin you had always cherished. Sighing in delight, his arms wrapped around you and his entire body thrilled to feel your familiar weight against him after such a long time apart.

Death was never meant to be a curse, only a blessing and as Ignis felt the world around him shift to that of a beach he had first seen during his 22nd year, Prompto, Noctis and his three coeurls came into view. Your friend was there, fishing with his King and Prompto was running about with his camera like he had done up until the day he died.

Soon, the others would come…

But for now, he was going to live in the smiles of those who had made it to the other side. A smile on each and everyone of their faces in celebration of his arrival.


End file.
